Tesla Gunner
The Tesla Gunner is a futuristic monkey that attacks with a tesla gun (obviously). When a bloon is in the monkey's range, the Tesla Gun will lock on to that target, then shoot a constant tesla ray to that bloon until it dies or escapes, even if it has gone out of range! However, it can only damage 1 bloon at a time this way. It deals 1 HP/layer damage every 0.5 seconds, and its recharge/target-switching rate is the same as the Dart Monkey Price: ''400$ on Medium Path 1 Electronic Radar Gives it camo detection and also improves its target-switching rate. ''Price: 250$ ''Twin Rays The single Tesla Gun can now shoot 2 rays at once, enabling it to damage 2 bloons at once! ''Price: 500$ on Medium ''Electrocutor The tesla rays can now electrocute the bloons, paralyzing them. While paralyzed, the bloons can't move and they'll also lose 1 extra HP/layer each second (not 0.5 seconds). CAN ELECTROCUTE MOAB-CLASS BLOONS JUST FINE! However, the effect only lasts for 5 seconds for each bloon/blimp since after a while the ray is not as strong as before. ''Price: ''1200$ on Medium Electro-magnetic Field The directly electrocuted bloons are now electrocuted so hard they also spawns a small electro-magnetic field around them. The other bloons in the field will also get electrocuted, though they're not directly damaged by the ray. The duration of the effect has also been raised to 7 seconds! ''Price: 5600$ on Medium (may seems overpriced, but if you visualize the effect clearly, this price seems just right.) Path 2 ''High-Powered Tesla The tesla rays now pop 2 layers of bloon every 0.5 seconds instead of 1! ''Price: 600$ on Medium ''Particle Prism The tesla ray now uses the glossy surface and hollow body of the bloons as a prism of sorts, so the leftover energy from the ray gets compressed, and will shoot out from the poor targetted bloon as a small particle beam every seconds. The particle beam deals 1 HP/layer damage and can pierce through 10 bloons. ''Price: 950$ on Medium ''Trigger Tesla The energy now gets compressed even more densely that when the poor bloon pops, the energy will burst out in the form of a white explosion that deals 2 HP/layer damage! ''Price: 1300$ on Medium ''Supernovae ''Special Ability: Shoots a special ray at a bloon. The energy of that ray now gets compressed to an unbelievable extent that the bloon becomes a small star, which brightens up and burn all the bloons on the screen from the massive heat. The burning will lasts at least 5 seconds, but if the bloon is still not destroyed after that then the effect will keep lasting until the bloon is popped! Then when that bloon's finally popped, the energy will burst out in the form of a huge white, circular wave that spans across the screen and deals 250 layers damage! (That's enough to destroy T.U.R.B.O.s!) But that's not all! After exploding, the remnants of the bloon will become a tiny pulsar on the track, electrocuting every bloons that pass through it for 7 seconds and also damaging them for 5 layers! The pulsar itself lasts for 14 seconds before disappearing. ''Price: ''12200$ on Medium (almost as powerful as Ground Zero!) Trivia *In my fanfic Eternal Wars, there's a major Tesla Gunner called Kagakune Hate (pronounced "Hah-teh" not "hate"), the director of Japana's Ultima Research Center. Although she's female, a "normal" Tesla Gunner is considered male, and Hate herself is only a Tesla Gunner in classification, she's more like a pure scientist. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers